<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Trying to eat me?” by gimmekensei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979738">“Trying to eat me?”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei'>gimmekensei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Consent, Grinding, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisagi wasn’t here to play. He wanted a good fuck, and he’d get no matter what. Even if he had to show the Captain that losing it to lust wasn’t a sin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Trying to eat me?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost adorable how even in the heat of the movement, Kensei was attempting to hold back for his sake. Or at least that’s how the Captain always worded it, so scared that his hollow might rise to the surface of his mind and seize control...in turn hurting his lover. But, Shuhei didn’t care that such an act might happen since he wanted more...always more. Hisagi wasn’t here to play. He wanted a good fuck, and he’d get no matter what. Even if he had to show the Captain that losing it to lust wasn’t a sin.<br/>
<br/>
Clawing at the Captain’s back and pulling him closer against him, Hisagi groaned and let his head fall back as Kensei’s lips and tongue glided across his bare throat. A short cry slipped accidentally from the Lieutenant's lips when the Captain’s touches grew harsher with the introduction of his teeth digging into his skin. It would surely bruise, but after fucking with the Captain enough times, he knew all the proper ways to cover a bruise here and there with makeup.<br/>
<br/>
“Trying to eat me?” Shuhei whispered breathlessly, the comment meant to be a mere tease, but as Kensei poked his head back up to meet Hisagi’s cloudy gaze, his eyes said otherwise. He wasn’t seeing it as a tease...and did his eyes just flicker golden, black?<br/>
<br/>
“Maybe I just am….” Kensei growled out, voice sounding strangely watery and hollow as his hand seized up to grab ahold of Shuhei’s hair and tugged harshly. The jerky movement caused the Lieutenant to moan sharply in response and dig his nails even deeper into the Captain’s back, nearly drawing blood. It seemed Shuhei’s actions were really pushing Kensei close to the edge...now only if he could push him all the way. Hisagi wanted to see his Captain truly lose control because let’s face it...it’s hot to see a man truly lose it to burning, lustful need.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah? Well hurry up..before I go cold. Wouldn’t want to let the food go to waste, now would you?” Shuhei groaned out, eyes glazed with lust as the Captain pressed closer just the right way that his knee rubbed the Lieutenant right between the legs. It was a promise for more soon and damn, did that do funny things to the poor soul reaper’s stomach.<br/>
<br/>
“Doesn’t hurt to take one’s time, brat.” Kensei smirked, but something was lacking behind that pull of lips. It was as if someone else was pulling the strings...as if the dynamics inside the Captain was changing...for the better, or worse?<br/>
<br/>
The thinking was distracting though and in this moment of time, Shuhei didn’t have time for that. He wanted more skin contact and fuck Kensei for taking so damn, tortuously long. Weaving his fingers through those short silverly strands, the Lieutenant growled under his breath, “Yeah, well this brat is growing impatient <em>Captain</em>. Either get to it, or I’ll go find someone else-'' Crying out suddenly, Hisagi’s eyes flew wider open when Kensei bit down even harsher in an attempt to shut the younger male up and it seemed to have work in a way. Shuhei seemed more dolce after that, but Kensei knew that it would only be so long before Hisagi would grow cocky again and harp on him for more. Of course, the brat had no idea what he was truly doing to him. Yeah, he wanted to kid so bad...and truly was tempted to just ram into him dry, prep be damned but he had a duty to be gentle and not act like a wild hollow.<br/>
<br/>
But his hollow was breathing down his neck. He could feel the beast’s presence and as much as Tachikaze was doing his best to tame the creature that roamed his inner world, the temptation was just too vastly great for the hollow to look away. At least they could both agree that Shuhei was freaking delectable and just oozing sex. And the fact that the lieutenant had his tattoo right on his cheek just reinforced Kensei’s attraction to this individual that always gave him all he had.<br/>
<br/>
Pulling his lips away and licking off the droplets of blood that graced his lips from biting down too harshly, Kensei smirked, this look for crueler than the last. The hollow was clawing closer to the surface...so achingly close. Just a bit further and then the Captain would really drown in his inner world.<br/>
<br/>
Hisagi noticed the change, but still didn’t seem to care or grow afraid of what the next few minutes might bring them. Rather he hooked one of his legs around Kensei’s waist. Reaching down between, he freed the Captain's throbbing length and let out a lewd groan the moment he came into contact. That pulsing heat in his hand felt perfect right there, but he knew he’d feel even better if it went lower. Grinding their hips and pulling a harsh sound from the Captain as well, Hisagi smirked in triumph and lined them up, cock to ass. The perfect combination really.<br/>
<br/>
“Come on big guy. I don’t have all day…” Shuhei whispered heatedly into Kensei's ear, only to let his tongue flicker out, running it along his lover’s earlobe.<br/>
<br/>
“Cocky little shit.” Kensei bit out and something seemed to break as he slammed right in, making himself at home right in Shuhei’s tight heat. It seemed the lieutenant had prepared himself earlier, but that still didn’t stop the male from sobbing at the penetration of his tight heat. The Captain and hollow didn’t have the patience to wait for their lover to quit clenching up so tightly and adjust completely. And well, Shuhei had said after all that he didn’t have all day, so he wouldn’t complain right?<br/>
<br/>
Ramming in even deeper and scraping right against the lieutenant's prostate, Kensei finally gave into temptation and allowed his hollow to seize control of the reins. Unlike him, his hollow was far rougher and fucked repeatedly into that ass until it was ensured that there was no way another cock could fill that hole and please it. Stuck in his inner world for now, Kensei should have been jealous that it was his hollow and not him pulling those delicious sounds from Hisagi, but it was actually entertaining to watch everything unfold. To see Hisagi fall apart like that and so willingly take everything the hollow dished out was addicted, to say the least to watch as a bystander.<br/>
<br/>
But everything went black as Kensei stayed longer inside his inner world. Shame...he hadn't been able to watch till the end. Just like his hollow to be a true prick and only give him a small taste of what he was missing out on.<br/>
<br/>
Coming to, Kensei shivered and quickly looked across to check on Hisagi and was utterly shocked by the expression gracing his lover’s youthful face. It was a look of pure bliss, of rapture. If his Lietant wasn’t a slut for cock...well, now he totally was with that lewd look on his face.<br/>
<br/>
“C-Captain….” Shuhei mewled and reached down with one hand to touch where they were still so intimately connected. Some of Kensei’s lingering seed graced the lieutenant's fingers, but he didn’t seem to care as he leaned forward in the Captain’s arms to brush their lips together...once...then twice before mewling when Kensei surged forward, ramming his cock in further, and pushing his earlier spill in even deeper. Getting the cry he sought, the visored grinned, a look that both he and his hollow were starting to share.<br/>
<br/>
“What? Don’t tell me you seriously thought we were only going for one round?” Kensei snickered, taunting his lieutenant further.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, figured since I didn’t give you a viagra that you might have shot your only shot.” Hisagi threw right back and purred like a content kitten with a belly full of hot milk. “It’s understandable at your age, y’know. No one is blaming you for failing in that department-”<br/>
<br/>
“I freakin’ heard enough.” Kensei snarled and grinned as Shuhei moaned at the next harsh, wet sounding thrust. His brat really did have kinks they’d need to explore in the future, but for now, he’d continue fucking Shuhei in his office until he was a mere screaming mess beneath him.<br/>
<br/>
It brought forth the question then, who was really eating up who? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SMUT~ SMUT~ SMUT~ </p><p>Hehe, I'll never tire of it. As always, I hope you all liked this one-shot!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>